


ROT-13星

by shanzhu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, First Time, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzhu/pseuds/shanzhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>地球人!John迫降到了一颗名为ROT-13的星球上，遇到了外星人!Sherlock，然后被研究了个彻底的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROT-13星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ROT-13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281441) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



> 山竹：猎奇、恶搞、OOC，你确定要继续看下去？ 好吧如果要看，这是最后一个warning：真遇到外星人，不要一上来就进行第四类接触，安全第一哈~

1.  
  
主引擎彻底罢工后，John尝试驾驶他的太空舱朝下方星球上的人口密集区开，可以增加得到帮助的机会，无论什么帮助反正越早越好。但是导航面板闪了几下就黑屏了，他完全失去了控制，不知道自己会降落到哪里。  
  
现在，太空舱落到坚实的地面上，静止不动。谁也不能告诉他外面的空气能否呼吸，以及他会遇上哪种有意识的生命。但是纵观全银河系：勇者天佑。所以他打开舱门，爬了出去。  
  
  
2.  
  
他看见那个物体正好落在一丛树的后面，于是便追了过去。他今天倒是在这里见过几个人，散步溜达，但他们显然不会比他更有资格去拦截那个——根据它的轨道来判断——天外来客。  
  
  
3.  
  
舱门打开，外面是灰色的天空。John的手持电脑还在工作，告诉他外面的大气可以呼吸（而不会让他的肺部炸掉）；这个星球的地心引力也不会把他的内脏碾碎；以及这里有40%的降水概率。  
  
John走出太空舱时没有带呼吸机，只有手持电脑和他身上穿的紧身太空服。  
  
尽管他之前试图开向一个人口密集区，可现在周围只有草地和植物。不过，1度之差就会让你的航线偏离出去几百公里，所以也没什么好奇怪的。  
  
一个穿着长大衣的高个子出现在空地上，然后向他跑来，还带着一个桶。  
  
  
4.  
  
银色太空舱半埋在地里，从里面出来一个人，显然他晕头转向的。这人穿着紧身的连体衣，长像多少有些异域风情：首先，他很矮。可能他来的地方重力更大。还有他的头发是金黄色的。天生的金黄色。  
  
然后他张开了嘴，发出一种非常美妙的声音。  
  
  
5.  
  
穿长大衣的高个儿似乎没有听懂John的话；话说回来他为啥会懂？John跳回他的太空舱，取出一个小包，从里面拿出两个小小的，勾状的设备。他做了个夸张的演示，把一个设备放进自己耳朵里，然后把另一个递给穿大衣的男人，比划着手势鼓励他也这么做，同时希望自己没有一不留神做了什么在这个星球看来很下流猥琐的动作。  
  
穿大衣的男人把设备放进了耳朵里。John说，“我刚刚说的是，我为和平而来。”  
  
“我也是。”穿大衣的男人说道。  
  
  
6.  
  
“我的名字叫John。”John说道。  
  
“Sherlock。这个设备，我说什么它翻什么？还是只有我听到的？”  
  
“它是——哦。你是问：当你带着它时所有人是否都听懂你的话？不，它只是一个接收器。那么，呃……我在哪里？我们没有给这个星球命名，只是称它为： ROT-13，M级。”  
  
“我们叫它Lonsicorico Donapatorius。”（注：作者借鉴了《Doctor Who》里面的Raxicorico Fallipatorius星，用“Lon”、“Don”替换了字头。）  
  
“嗬。有没有简略点儿的？”  
  
Sherlock绕着太空舱转了一圈，“你能精确地告诉我你从哪里来吗？进入我们大气层的轨道？速度是多少？这个交通工具的建造材料？我想做些笔记；如果以后我又遇到一个，这些数据可能会用得上。”  
  
“你们这儿经常往下掉太空舱？”  
  
“这是我的第一个。这个交通工具有没有防护设备？你冲破电离层的时候起作用了吗？”  
  
“你不会正好是星际军事防御专家吧？”  
  
“不是。”Sherlock说道，“你不会正好是银河系武装侵略的侦查兵吧？”  
  
“不是。”  
  
于是John把他能想起来每一个相关的材料和数字噼里啪啦的一通讲，而Sherlock放下了他的小桶，在一个笔记本上写写画画。桶里装满了蠕动的环节动物；Sherlock嘟囔着近期的冰雹是如何创造了一个绝佳条件，正好可以收集它们。但他没有解释为什么要收集它们。  
  
John实在想不出对于他的旅行和他乘坐的交通工具还能说些什么时，Sherlock环顾四周然后说道，“我们现在应该离开，可能已经呆的过久了。政府的人一定在来的路上，过来调查从天而降的神秘物体。”  
  
“好吧。我们离文明世界有多远？”  
  
“50米左右。” Sherlock说道，然后开始带路，“在这些树的另一边，我们能打到出租车。我们最好不要用气垫船。你会引起注意的。”  
  
在树林里，Sherlock把大衣给John穿，遮盖起他银光闪闪的紧身服。“如果有人问起你的头发，坚持说是染的。”  
  
“好的。”  
  
“如果有人问起你的身高，告诉他们……跟战争中受的伤有关。他们太礼貌了，不会进一步刨根问底。”  
  
“我有那么矮吗？顺便，我的头发又怎么了？”  
  
“在繁衍的过程中，金黄色和姜黄色头发早在一百年前就消失了。不是有意为之。只是又一个在遗传大赛中被淘汰出局的选手。就像外生殖器。”  
  
John惊掉了下巴，“你们没有外生殖器？”  
  
“开个玩笑。只是想知道你有没有，又不想显得太好打听。”  
  
  
7.  
  
Sherlock提醒John在出租车里不要说话，因为司机会听到他奇怪的语言。这个交通工具没有轮子，沿着光亮的金属表面无声地滑行。他们行进在路上时，John从窗户望向外面奇怪的建筑物。  
  
“在我们的世界里，这个城市以众多伟大的建筑范例而自夸。”Sherlock说道，“举例来说，你看见那个巨大的轮子了吗？河对岸的那个？它叫Lonsicorico Donapatorius之眼。那个轮子立在那里有八百年了。之所以叫LD之眼，是因为据说我们的城市在它永恒的监视之下。无论你身处城市何处，都被注视着。当然，”Sherlock现在放低声音，“我不信那个。那只是宗教的胡说八道。没多少人知道，但当这东西最初设立时，本意是个消遣的玩意。自然，所有这方面的资料都被封杀了。”  
  
  
8.  
  
宇宙通用翻译机也不总是对的。比如吧：John用“太空舱”指代他旅行时所乘坐的交通工具，但Sherlock解释说带John去他住的地方时，翻译机把那个词也翻成了“太空舱”。所以这就有点乱套。还有当Sherlock说出他的职业时，机器完全翻不出来。无论他说的是什么，John只听见“pbafhygvat qrgrpgvir”（见最后）。不过，Sherlock也说他是这个世界上唯一一个从事这项职业的人，这也许能解释为什么会出现沟通不畅的情况。根据Sherlock谈话的前前后后，John猜他在执法部门算得上一号人物。这吓了他一跳，直到弄明白Sherlock没有让这星球上的任何执法机关知道John存在的意思。  
  
Sherlock的“太空舱”由四个小房间组成，John猜其中一间是厨房，另一间是卫生间。他要用“猜”的原因是，这两个房间里各自配备的设备看起来不太适合煮饭或洗澡，里面还包括一堆电气设备、实验仪器、火源、以及装在各种各样容器里的各种各样的生物标本。  
  
John正要问能不能吃点东西，Sherlock却先开了口，“我要先去完成一个正在进行中的实验。用不了多久。你自便吧。”然后他拿着自己的桶，把John留在四间屋子中最大的那间里。家具的样子比较眼熟，但John完全搞不明白房间里其他东西要怎么操作。他静静地坐着，自从紧急迫降后第一次，做了个深呼吸然后好好想了想。  
  
  
9.  
  
John饿了。他希望这个星球的人吃真正的食物。倒不是说他不能靠营养包生存，但在太空飞船舰队上呆了7年后，“几何精度”就不再是餐食中令人激动的品质了。  
  
John的希望和欲求在Sherlock离开十分钟后，降成了（也许能来）一杯茶。不管太空中的食物多么乏味，英国舰队的船员们从来没有缺过一杯热乎乎的好茶。随后，John突然想到，也许自己在这个星球上也没那么幸运。在剩下的不见Sherlock人影的8分钟里，John冷静地思索着一个未来，在不可预计的时间里，木有茶。  
  
  
10.  
  
Sherlock再次出现的时候，John直冲他而去，张口就问，“这个星球上有没有可能弄到茶？”  
  
Sherlock困惑地看着他，什么也没说。  
  
“没有。噢，上帝啊不。”John蹒跚着后退，“没有茶？好吧，那么。咬紧牙关，挺住。我能至少找些东西吃吗？我饿死了。”  
  
“哦，抱歉，我该跟你说的。我把那个翻译机器拿掉了。我想不带着它试试学习你们的语言，应该是个有趣的挑战。还有，你没过滤的声音很悦耳。真的非常动听。所以，如果你愿意的话，告诉我你想要的东西，我会猜猜看。”  
  
John曾以为遇上Sherlock算他走运。这人不会审问他，或把他交给军队，或切开他看看他是怎么运转的。但是Sherlock对于“有趣的挑战”的渴望，多少削弱了他作为主人家的东道。  
  
John说，“我饿了。食物？”为了尝试表明他的需要，他把手指环成杯状碰了碰嘴，然在肚子上划着圆圈。“食物？”  
  
Sherlock仔细看着他的手势，“哦，我懂了。我道歉，我之前从来没有想到过，因为这不是我很热心的事情，尽管我们这个种族大部分把这看做为必须。但是，好吧，没人会因为我不是个好外交使节而指责我的。”  
  
说完，他用胳膊搂过John，深深地吻住他的嘴，修长而灵活的手指划拉着他的肚子。  
  
  
11.  
  
Sherlock新带回家的小人儿发出的第一个声音因为接吻而含含糊糊的。在Sherlock听来，就像是隔着砖墙听交响乐，声音很闷但仍旧很美，飘忽不定的反倒愈发引人入胜。不过当Sherlock撤身回来想听听没有自己的嘴挡道的声音时，它停止了，这真让人失望。他又亲了John，试图让那种声音回来。这一次什么都没有。唔，好吧，Sherlock明白尝鲜的道理。他的小人儿可能已经对亲嘴感到无聊了。于是，他继续揉着John的肚子，手上划的圆圈越来越低、越来越低，直到手指感觉到紧身衣下面出现又热又硬的东东。Sherlock拉下紧身衣的拉链，直到那条硬长弹了出来。John发出呻吟，感觉到摆脱束缚暴露在凉凉的空气中。新的声音几乎让Sherlock高兴得跳起来。它同样甜美，但更加热情；亲嘴引起轻微的肿胀是个引人注目的刺激物。  
  
Sherlock试探性的用手指环住John的老二，撸了几把，但是角度不太对。“你来，”Sherlock说道，“给我演示一下怎么做。”  
  
John手掌朝下撸了一把，结果证明Sherlock很容易就能模仿这个动作，于是他很快便重拾主动。耳朵里的声音简直像天籁。他帮John脱掉其余的衣服。“我必须马上了解你的喉咙和肺部所能发出的任何声音。在我研究的时候，你愿意站着呢还是躺着？”  
  
  
12.  
  
所有宇航员都害怕被怀有敌意的外星人捕获，因为据说外星人会立即在俘虏身上进行可怕的实验。John想都没敢想过：对他的实验竟然是这种形式。  
  
他们舒舒服服仰躺在主人家床上，已经进入到第三个小时，Sherlock仍旧冒出越来越多独出心裁的方法，从John这里压榨出新的声音。  
  
而Sherlock一直保持默不作声和冷淡疏离，只能让事情更加撩人。这幅景象，这个念头——一个外星人冷漠无情地操纵他的身体，像临床研究一样取悦他，将刺激从头皮贯穿到脚趾。Sherlock一点都没有表现出性唤起的意思；只是每当有绷紧的呻吟和呜咽传进他耳朵时，John都会瞥见他无比幸福的微笑，  
  
Sherlock这儿戳戳那儿摸摸，把John舔了个遍，如果尝试刺激没有引出什么声音就迅速换下一个，徘徊在任何可以激发出尖叫、呻吟、咕哝、喘息或叫喊的地方。Sherlock的大部分发现也是John的发现。John完全不知道自己有那么多地方怕痒痒。以前从来没有人想要试试John的膝盖后部是否是敏感带。在这场实验里，每一块被Sherlock研究的肌肉似乎都不知疲倦，而对方完全不怕把他的舌头放在 _任何地方_ 。  
  
这是不对的。John应该去收集土壤样本、用手持电脑检查辐射水平，而不是试图向一个拒绝带上翻译机的外星人（不成功地）解释什么叫“不应期”。同样不成功的解释还有他第三次高潮的可能性。Sherlock的无知者无畏让他有条不紊的把第三次逗弄出来，毫不在乎其花费的额外努力。  
  
John现在浑身颤抖又酸又疼，他徒劳地央求Sherlock把他的腿放下来，但Sherlock无视了他。John许是完事了，但Sherlock还没有。  
  
“拜托，不要再来了。”John求他，“它太软了。我真的，没得射了。我真的不行。我不行……Sherlock。 _哦_ 。(⊙o⊙) 唔。哦，我要到了。要到了！呼—呼—呼，哦上帝 _哦哦哦_ ……”  
  
  
13.  
  
晚些时候，Sherlock叫醒了John然后递给他一包衣服，“恐怕眼下没有合适的衣服给你；我的都是定做的，你穿不合身。不过这些应该能凑合。穿好衣服；Mycroft马上要来。”  
  
John碰了碰耳朵里的设备。Sherlock的……小农场？（注：John听成了“My croft”）  
  
那一包软软的衣服一定是睡衣。裤子和衣服对他来说都太长了，但还好没那么滑稽。他穿好衣服走进主屋，发现一个新来的人坐在Sherlock对面  
  
那人说道：“他是谁？”  
  
“他是John。John，这位是家兄，Mycroft。”  
  
John比了个（他希望是）打招呼的手势。  
  
“我找到的他。”Sherlock得意洋洋地告诉Mycroft，“他属于我。John是个 _地球人_ 。当你跟他做爱时，他能奏出音乐。”  
  
“看在上帝的份上，Sherlock，你就不能打开广播吗？”  
  
“跟普通的音乐不一样。听起来超凡脱俗。你一定要听听。来吧，John，给他展示展示。”  
  
John转向Mycroft，完全不知道要做些什么，于是复述了他最初的开场白，“你好。我是John。我为和平而来。”  
  
Mycroft仍旧表示怀疑，“好吧，这是很悦耳，但我很难称其为超凡脱俗。”  
  
“不，不，John，发出那个声音，就是当我把舌头放进你的——”  
  
“等一下。Sherlock，他能 _听懂_ 你？”  
  
“噢，是的，他耳朵里有某种翻译器。”  
  
“老天啊，你的意思是我们刚才说的一切他都听得懂？”  
  
“是的。现在，听听这个。”Sherlock从椅子里跳起来，伸出胳膊，开始用手指抠John的肋骨。John控制不住地大笑和尖叫。  
  
Sherlock停下手回头看，Mycroft似乎终于有些触动。“这 _是_ 很美妙。他……他应该干这个吗？我的意思是，你没在折磨他吧？”  
  
“没有，他非常喜欢。”  
  
“这需要大量练习吗？”  
  
“完全不用。我第一次试的时候，就得到了一段同样美妙的旋律。”  
  
“难以置信。哦，但我们刚刚在说翻译器。关于那个，你还知道些什么？”  
  
Sherlock重新做坐下，被话题的走向无聊到了。“事实上，他还给了我一个呢。我试了试。我们进行了亲切友好的交谈，但我觉得不带翻译器而是学习他的语言会更有意思。再说他的声音没被翻译过来的时候好听多了。”  
  
“那你对他的语言掌握得多吗？”  
  
“还在进行中，”Sherlock咬住了嘴唇。  
  
“那么，你带着翻译器的时候都了解到什么有关他的事情？”  
  
“不少呢。他来的时候所乘坐的交通工具是由合金制成，而且——”  
  
“唔，我确定那很吸引人，但是关于 _他_ ，你知道什么？例如，他吃什么？”  
  
这话让John为之一振。在这新鲜又陌生的境况下，他都忘了自己还没吃东西呢。  
  
“吃什么？”Sherlock说道，“我不知道。我还没见他吃过东西。”  
  
“你有没有给他提供过任何 _食物_ ？”  
  
Sherlock耸耸肩，“太空舱里什么都没有。”  
  
“没有道理不给客人上吃的！John，你能听懂我的话，对吧？你饿了吗？”  
  
John猛点头。  
  
“那是‘饿了’的意思吗？”  
  
“我想是的。”  
  
“那我们带他出去吃吧。”  
  
“不行！不，Mycroft。你正试图得到他的青睐，这样他就会让你把他从我身边偷走。然后你和你的政府官僚将会把他活生生给解剖了，或者做些更糟的事。我找到他的，他属于我，我不会分享他的。”  
  
“Sherlock——”  
  
“我会喂他。你可以走了。”  
  
在Mycroft出门时，他悄悄对John说，“我会密切留意你的。如果他开始虐待你，我会来把你接走。别担心。”  
  
  
14.  
  
15分钟后，几个包裹被送到公寓里，打开一看竟是很多食物。Sherlock打开所有的包装盒，向John逐一解释。John选了一条动物的肉，还有一杯貌似是蔬菜（或者质地看着像蔬菜）的汤。  
  
“Mycroft自以为很聪明。”Sherlock趁John狼吞虎咽的时候说道，“你听到他临走前说要用厕所了吗，可我知道他在我屋子里偷偷放了个隐藏式摄像机。他想观察你。他可能对一些有关你的无聊事情感兴趣，比如你家乡星球的政治体系如何运作什么的。快点吃。等你吃完了，我们就回里屋，我要给他看看你能做什么。给他演奏一首协奏曲。”  
  
John咽下满嘴的食物，然后从耳朵里掏出翻译机，催促Sherlock带上。Sherlock不情不愿地把机器放进自己耳朵里，然后John说，“所以你们这里就是这样的？你不找个时候试着学学我的语言吗？”  
  
Sherlock把翻译机递给他，耐心地等着John重新带在耳朵里。然后他说道，“哦，那多 _无趣_ 。”  
  
END


End file.
